Please Alfred
by Ava Braginski Wang
Summary: All Alice wanted was the love of her beloved Alfred
1. Chapter 1

"Just one step..." Alice said quietly to herself "And it will all be over."

She stood on the bridge and took a deep breath. For years her only love had ignored and resented her. She felt the wind gently urged her to go on with her plans. All she wanted was for Alfred to talk to her again but he had said he hated her. Her mother was forcing her to marry a horrible french man and she just couldn't live anymore. Even her siblings didn't want to hear about her troubles.

"Alfred you bloody git. I love you and this is how you repay me for all the years i wasted trying to get you to love me back?!" Alice shouted into the wind. Her dress was a flurry of fabric and her hair wiped around her face. She just had to take one step and it would all be over. So why did she hesitate?

"Alice!" A young man yelled his periwinkle eyes full of concern "What are you doing?!"

Alice turned a little to quickly and lost her footing. The young man grabbed her and pulled her onto the right side of the railing. She cried into his embrace and felt her heart break again.

"Oh Matthew! I feel terrible. Alfred said he hates me. I cant live with the thought of him never talking to me again." She held tightly to Matthew; afraid he was going to disappear. He was the only person who was going to listen to her and she knew it. Even if he was that frog's son she felt a brother-sister attachment to him. "I love him so much but he wont give me the time of day anymore."

Matthew sighed and picked her up. "Lets get you back home... Your parents are worried sick about you."

He carried Alice back to her house where her father was pacing madly and her mother sat on the couch stitching. Her fiancé sat on the couch; when he saw her his face lit up. Matthew set her down and backed away; her mother came over and hugged her.

"Oh we were so worried about you dear." Alice's mother sobbed.

"What in god's name did you think you were doing running away from home like some bloody american?!" Her father boomed.

Alice was completely numb to each of their reactions. 'They don't care about me. They just want me to be their perfect daughter.'

"Did it occur to you that half the town might hear about the scandal of you running off into the middle of the night just to have your soon to be step son bring you home?! Are you a bloody git like your brothers or are you going to be the smart woman of class we know you are?!" Her father continued.

"Father I am sorry. I haven't been feeling well and just wanted to get some fresh air and have sometime to think." Alice said politely "I will go strait to bed and will be no trouble from now on. I am truly sorry for worrying you and mother."

Her father calmed down and straitened his jacket. "Good. I am glad to see you are being level headed."

...

Alice sat in the sitting room with her fiancé. He sat in the chair across from her and looked at her quietly. His blue eyes watching her as she sewed.

"Its not polite to stare Mr. Bonfery." She said after he had been staring for twenty minuets.

"Please call me Francis." He said with a smile on his lips. She could almost feel him undressing her with his eyes.

"That is a bit to familiar considering we are not related or married."

"Yet. We are not married yet." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Malady your carriage is here." A maid said quietly.

...

Alice sat beside Francis as the carriage rolled down the forest path. She was looking out the window when suddenly the carriage stopped; almost throwing her out of her seat. A man with silver hair and demon eyes pulled her out of the carriage; dragging her toward is horse. She fought and kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs. Francis was trying to fight his way to her but there was to many of them for him to fight all by himself.

Just when she thought that all was lost, the demon eyed man let go of her and fell to the ground. A new man had grabbed alice and carried her away from the scene. His hand was clamped over her mouth so she couldn't scream. 'Oh god. Oh god. Who is this man?' Out of fright she bit the mans hand and tried to run away.

"Ow!" The man grabbed her again "Alice would you stop it!"

Alice turned to the man. He had bright blue eyes, full of life and golden blond hair with one random curl up top. How many times had she made fun of him about that curl?

She looked up at him; her eyes filled with tears "Al-alfred?"

Btw this is just an idea i had so i'd really like some feed back. Idk if i should continue the story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of one special guy i decided to write more of this story. Also tell me any ideas you have about the story line. I might like them. :3**

* * *

"A-alfred?" Alice was shocked. Was he really here holding her in his arms? Or was this just another one of her dreams? If it was it felt so real.

"Alice... You're hurt." Alfred saw the cut on her arm. How did she get that? He pulled his shirt off revealing the smooth skin underneath. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

How tempted she was just to hug him close and force him into a kiss. 'Alice you are a woman of class. Make the men come after you.' Thats what her mother had always said. He ripped his shirt up and bandaged her cut. Why here? Why now? Why was it that when she finally sees him again she had already given up? 'Hold yourself together Alice.'

Alice wanted to run into his arms and hug him close. She wanted to cry and tell him her every little secret but she held back. 'He doesn't care about you anymore Alice. No one has ever cared about your feelings.' He finished bandaging her cut and looked her in the eyes. Oh how she missed looking into the sky within those eyes.

"Why are you blushing, Alice?" Alfred looked at her quizzically

Alice tried to speak but, like always when she was around him, her skilled silver-tongue failed her. He laughed and lead her further into the forest. "Lets get you somewhere safe."

...

Alfred had lead her to a small camp in the middle of the forest. Many men were busy mulling about that they didnt notice Alice had come with Alfred. Not a single woman was seen among the men. The tents were in a circle where what seemed to be a wild boar was being cooked.

Alfred lead her to a tent and brought her inside. "You'll need to change."

He threw her some clothes and turned his back toward her. She blushed and took off her dress; not noticing he looked over his shoulder a couple times. When she was done she tapped his shoulder. He nodded and took her back out into the camp. Alice didn't know what was happening but knew she was with Alfred and that he was talking to her again.

* * *

**_Don't know where im going with this..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I took so long to write this next chapter! Just been busy ya know? Anywho... Enjoy or else i'll sick Prussia on you!**

* * *

Alice sighed as she sat around the campfire with the other men of the camp. A spaniard who sat beside her was friendly and unlike the others wasn't trying to get a chance to grope her. **(AN: i know pervs and the only one not being perverted is the one of btt. lol!)**

She looked at the men and saw that Alfred wasn't there. Sighing she stood up and went to the tent she had been told she could stay in. 'He saves me and then ignores me? How can he be so cruel? Then again why do i care?'

Alice crawled into her bed and sighed. She blew out the candle and closed her eyes; letting sleep envelope her.

...

Alice woke to hear breathing in her ear and to feel someone's arms around her. She froze and turned to look who it was. Alfred laid there in a fitful sleep; he whimpered and mumbled under his breath as he pulled her closer. Alice could barley make out what her love was saying.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Alice..." He furrowed his brow and hugged her closer.

Alice hugged him back and kissed his brow. "Sh... Luv... It's alright. I forgive you."

Alfred calmed down and relaxed as she hummed Brahm's lullaby. Slowly she fell back asleep herself.

POV change: Spain

Antonio had seen his friend, Alfred, go into the ladies chamber while he was on guard duty. Suspicious, he stood outside of her tent till the sun rose over the horrizen. All night he did not hear the lady make a sound that told him Alfred was trying to hurt her. Though in the middle of the night he heard her wake up and start talking to Alfred. Antonio then heard her hum till she fell asleep. 'Maybe mi amigo is not as stupid as i thought him to be.'

POV change: Alice

Alice woke up to hear the birds singing. She snuggled closer to Alfred; not wanting to get up just yet. Thats when she heard the yelling. A young man bursted into the tent and saw Alfred.

"Sir! Wake up!" The man yelled. Alfred sat up quickly. "The thieves are raiding the camp!"

Alfred cussed and got out of the bed. He ran out of the tent with the young man. 'What is going on?'

Alice ran after the two men and saw the camp was on fire. She shreiked when she saw a young boy lying in his own blood. She ran over to the boy and craddled his head in her arms. The boy looked up at her. "Why are you crying miss?"

"You're hurt." She looked into the boys baby blue eyes. She stroked his golden brown hair as she tried to comfort the boy. (AN: The little boy is Latvia.)

"I'm not going to live am i?" He asked quietly; which caused Alice to cry more. "Miss. I have never had my first kiss. I-i'd like to know what it feels like."

Alice nodded and kissed the boy gentaly on his bleeding lips. She felt him go limp in her arms and pulled back. She looked into his eyes, now glazed over with death, and cried; closing his eyes. He was so young; barly over 13 and yet the lord had taken his life.

Alice covered the boy with her shawl and looked over the horrifying sight. 'Where did Alfred go?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. So imma try and make this chapter longer than the others. Also, does anyone know England's brothers' names? I have no clue as to what they are.**

* * *

Alice looked around for a weapon and grabbed a dagger; it was small but it would do. She looked around to see if she could find Alfred or Antonio. She ran toward another little boy who was fighting against a man twice his size. She tripped over her skirt a few times and growled. Ripping the bottom and the sleeves off she was able to maneuver much better.

'Must save the boy!' She charged the man; knocking him to the ground and slit his throat. Blood splattered against her dress and she went over to the boy.

"Are you okay little one?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Thank you miss." The little boy bowed slightly before running off.

Alice strapped the dagger to her thigh and grabbed the mans sword. She had taken fencing so this couldn't be any different, right? She ran off in search of Alfred.

"Alfred! Alfred! Where are you?!" She screamed.

God. So much smoke. It burned her throat and lungs as she passed fires. The heat was almost unbearable as she tried to get out of the fires.

'No he has to be around here somewhere.' She stumbled over a dead body but kept going.

Suddenly she was pulled into a tight embrace; the persons hand over her mouth. Alice tried to scream but the man held her tightly forcing the air out of her. She kicked and flailed; trying anything to make the man let go of her. Finally she felt her foot make contact with his groined. The man hissed in her ear and only became rougher.

"Don't do that again." A thick german accent hissed in her ear. "Mein bruder never said I had to bring you back vithout any bruises."

This made Alice stop fighting.

...

Alice was thrown in front of the man with demon eyes. The man smiled down at her and tilted her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Hallo meine Prinzessin." (Translation: Hello my princess) The man said. "I'm so glad you could join me for dinner. Kesesese."

Alice glared at the man. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt; king of thieves." The man kissed her hand. "Charmed you are of course."

Alice rolled her eyes. Gilbert pulled her onto his lap and held her face as his other had drifted up her thigh. She was disgusted and pulled her face out of his grip. He was none to happy about this. He forced her to sit facing him; her legs on either side of him as he forced her to kiss him. Alice struggled but the more she struggled the rougher he became.

"Du bist mein emerald jetzt."(Translation: you are my emerald now) He hissed in her ear when he pulled back. "Bruder take her to her room."

The blond man who had taken her from Alfred's camp dragged her away to a different room.

"Don't try to escape. The vindows are barred and the door vill be locked. Gilbert vill come for you later tonight so i suggest you change." With that the man closed the door and she heard the lock latch.

...

Alice lay on the silk sheets and pulled the comforter over her. She wanted to sleep but her thoughts were racing. How long would it be before she managed to escape this horrid place? Why did Gilbert want her? Why kidnap her? How did he know she was with Alfred? Was she going to die?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert coming into the room. He strode over to the bed and laid behind her; wrapping one arm around her just beneath her breasts. Alice shivered and tried to pull away; only to have him pull her back. He ran his finger along her side; making her shiver and close her eyes.

"You have never had a man touch you before, have you?" He asked as he licked her neck.

She felt a small sound escape from her. "I don't plan on having one do that for a while."

He grinned. "It isn't your choice anymore. But I won't tonight. Just don't make me angry or else I vill take it by force." He growled the last part in her ear.

Alice whimpered and he pulled her closer; running his hand along her body.

"No need to be afraid meine Prinzessin." he kissed her cheek before settling down to sleep.

**POV change: Antonio**

Alfred was worried sick about the lady. She had been taken when Gilbert's band of thieves had attacked the camp. Antonio had never seen his leader so worried about any one. The lady's dress had been torn and they could only assume that she had been taken to be Gilbert's new plaything.

"Tonio. Please tell me you guys found out something when i scouted you guys ahead." Alfred asked eager to hear good news about his lady.

Sullenly Antonio shook his head. "No mi amigo. We didn't. The rain completely erased their tracks."

Alfred slammed his fist into a tree and it went strait through. "Dang it! I am going to kill Gilbert if he dare touches a strand on her head!"

"Calm down mi amigo. We can still save her yet." Antonio tried to calm his friend.

Alfred sighed. "Okay. I just hope she is alright and that that FILTH isn't hurting her."

* * *

**Heehee so tell me what you think of this one. Also, any ideas on what should happen next? Should Alfred save Alice before Gilbert violently takes her virtue or should Gilbert take her virtue and then Alfred comes to save her? Your choice. **


	5. Authors note

Okay so I'd like some feed back so i can go on with the story. Should Prussia rape Alice or should America save her? Also i need some OC's.

Here's what i need:

Prussia's other women: Need to be in the age range of 14 to 20; there are four

Three of Alfred's men: Ages 13 to 25

Alice's 'best friend': 14 to 18

Francis' man servant: 12 to 15

I don't care if they're countries or whatever but i need to know their appearance, age, name, personality, gender, what slot you want them in and a little background on their past. Quick summaries please or else my brain might explode. The characters will be needed later so please don't dawdle.

Also i kinda need the women and Alfred's men soon.

Anywho ciao!


End file.
